


观星

by 1Gigabyte



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Gigabyte/pseuds/1Gigabyte
Summary: COC模组《夜通星に君と語る》后日谈后的车，会有模组内容剧透，请注意。此文送给群里可爱的KP。*监督生为私设，有明确的外貌和性格设定。如能接受再请阅读。
Relationships: Jade Leech & Reader, Jade Leech/Reader
Kudos: 1





	观星

**Author's Note:**

> COC模组《夜通星に君と語る》后日谈后的车，会有模组内容剧透，请注意。  
> 此文送给群里可爱的KP。  
> *监督生为私设，有明确的外貌和性格设定。如能接受再请阅读。

Erica就躺在病床上，听着自己的名字。与在高悬着夜门星的瞭望台上一样，短短五个字母的音节，充斥着难以分辨的复杂情绪。她享受着这种情绪溶解在血液里，通过心脏输送至身体的每一个角落。在冬日里都能使身体变得暖洋洋后，Jade适时停下了这亲昵的行为。他饶有兴趣地看着对方接下来的反应，Erica这样本就和一般人有着截然不同思考方式的人，即使是一般情侣会有的互动，在她身上都会产生有趣的下文。  
“我还以为仪式失败了，Jade前辈表达在乎的方式是欺负我吗？”语句里没有半点不悦，似乎只是在进行普通的询问。  
“フフ，说不定就是如此。可你不讨厌这样，有个词很适合Ericaさん，让我想想是什么来着。对了，受虐狂就是用来形容你这类人的吧。”  
他一边说着，一边拉出对方被压在马甲下的领带，将其解开丢在一旁。回到学校后，Erica就换回了制服。  
“我不是受虐狂，只是衡量利弊后，觉得接受这样的对待有价值。”  
Jade并没有反驳这句话中的漏洞。这样的主观感受用Erica的商业头脑去理解，也只是诡辩。他不讨厌这样独特的处世方式。  
解开马甲的扣子，白色衬衫服帖地覆在皮肤上。这件衣服还是他亲手用魔法帮忙改过版型的，她提了好几次贴身衣服用男士的版型实在不合身。  
“不过Ericaさん很在意称呼呢。”  
“因为只有Jade前辈会叫我名字，有价值。”  
“那么，你要用什么来支付这价值呢？”  
解开纽扣至锁骨后，项链上像是贝壳一样的薄片，反射着清冷月光的吊坠，有些歪斜地放在锁骨上。替代了狗圈的装饰物，有着微妙的区别。在经过夜门星公园的奇特经历后，它担起了成为锁链的责任。  
“而且，我救了你两次。支付报酬是天经地义的，对吧？”  
Jade说着Erica的口癖，自说自话地行动。Erica攥住他的手腕，在这样的暧昧的氛围下露出了严肃的神情。  
“Jade前辈要带着伤做这种事吗？而且刚才还说没有腻歪的心情的。”  
“我改变主意了，毕竟Ericaさん这么热情地来夜袭我。三更半夜孤男寡女共处一室，还是在医护室这样的场景，气氛正适合用来做这种事。”  
“医护室是让病人休息的地方，前辈。而我只是担心你的情况才过来陪护的。”  
“フフ，睡在我的病床上这一点完全没有说服力。”  
“我只是想休息而已。不……算了，我现在好奇，Jade前辈亲自参与那样的闹剧后，有什么感受么。”  
“很有趣，Ericaさん受打击闹别扭的样子也挺新鲜的，我不介意再多投身几次这样的事件里。”  
“没有其他的吗？”  
她绷着手臂，尽力阻止Jade的行动，但两双手仍旧缓慢移动到下一个扣子上。  
“フフ，你还想要什么样的回答呢？”  
“在瞭望台的时候，那个混蛋给我看了奇怪的东西。好像是Jade前辈内心话来着。没有安全感什么的，是那样么？”  
看着身下人窃喜的样子，他难得透露出一点内心的想法。  
“是，在Ericaさん选择我的那一瞬间，比以往都要感到安心。”谈话间，肚子上的纽扣也要被解开了，“但是和现在有关系吗？”  
Erica保持着笑容，松开手去揉了揉他的头顶。在Jade脸上浮现出大大的问号，脑子开始加速运转思考监督生用意时。另一边乘机从他的控制下脱身，从病床上离开。她按住还有些呆滞的某条人鱼，让他乖乖地坐回床上。  
“Jade前辈身上还有伤，我来就好。”  
Jade说得对，时间地点气氛都合适，仿佛有什么东西在尽力撮合他们。Erica不知道是谁给她注入了这样的想法，也从没想过要温柔地对待或是照顾什么。心血来潮，可能不会有第二次。不坏，虽然是难以解释的情况，在来到夜鸦后，在自己身上发生翻天覆地的变化，也不缺这一点了。  
凑到Jade面前，少有的身高差翻转，这次她也能微微低下头看着他。在那张脸上停留了几秒后，视线就转移至下方。她蹲下，摘下手套，也没有犹豫去解开皮带扣子。  
“不过我也是第一次，别对我期望太高。”  
Jade聪明的脑袋适时地理解当下的情况，伸手拨弄了下Erica垂在耳旁的发丝，接着蹂躏了下左耳当作回礼。他乐呵呵地眯起眼，开始期待起那张总是处惊不变的脸上会有什么精彩的变化。  
“Ericaさん这么大胆，真叫人意外。”  
Erica没有回话，相当认真严肃地盯着他的裤子看，俨然是当做一次有困难的任务。脱下裤子后，不再被束缚的鱼棒直愣愣地立在Erica面前。她抿着嘴，触碰了下尺寸有些超出常人理解的东西。在手掌包裹住鱼棒后，Jade也脱下手套拉住了她的手腕。  
“请等一下。”  
他掏出魔法笔，变出了一瓶不知什么成分的魔法药。单手拧开瓶盖，把里面的液体倒在了两人的手上。冰凉的液体温度让他打了个激灵，鱼棒显得更高昂了些。现在，两人的手上都被某种润滑液弄得油乎乎。  
“好了，フフ，请开始吧。”  
Erica小心翼翼地在鱼棒表面滑动手掌，比起帮男人打炮，更像是在擦拭着什么贵重物品。这让Jade有些憋得慌，只好扣着对方的手一起。润滑剂就开始充当起助燃剂，在摩擦下，让人产生了在升温的错觉。Jade控制着力道，虽说自慰不是一次两次了，但这样的方式挺新鲜。Erica小巧的手亮晶晶的，有点像成色出彩的高档瓷器——像他爱用的茶具。他正握着这令人爱惜的双手，做着这样不堪的事。就算是爱整洁的他，一想到接下来的场面，也激动不已。  
“前辈放手吧，我自己可以……”  
Erica先一步败下阵来，脸上失去了沉稳的样子。她的眼睛开始飘向别处，寻找着能化解这种越发诲淫气氛的事物。像一只寻找着窗户的小鸟。  
“这样可不行哦。”  
就在她分神的时候，包着纱布的手掌挡住了视线的去路。手掌遮住了她半个眼睛，她只得认命地将视线收了回去。当拇指指尖划过眼眶的时候，有一瞬，她以为要和自己的一只眼睛告别了。  
“明明是你主动钻进笼子，又这样突然变卦，即使是我也会觉得很伤心的。”  
Jade闭上眼睛，挂上比三流演员还烂的假哭脸。  
“Jade前辈，你假哭起来真的有点恶心。”  
这破坏气氛的演技让她冷静了一些，人鱼也顺势收起那副表情。  
“这样拖拖拉拉可不行。来，Ericaさん，把嘴张开。”  
“你要做……”  
人鱼干脆直接用手指掰开她的嘴，将鱼棒塞了进去。本能使Erica挣扎起来，Jade便牢牢扣住她的双手，十指间密不透风，掌心的伤口也开始隐隐作痛。  
“把牙收起来，好，就这样。フフ，好孩子。”  
他站起身，挺起胯，一直抵到喉口处。少女的表情顿时扭曲起来，她的痛苦并没有让Jade产生些许怜悯心。Jade喜欢欣赏Erica从容的模样被自己破坏，这让她看起来更像一个人类，有趣的人类。  
当鱼棒缓慢抽出时，Erica才有一点喘息的余地。润滑剂弄得满嘴都是油乎乎的感觉，她也不知怎么做才是正确的。在脑子里搜索所有的知识，而对于做爱时具体行为，自然一概不知。若仅凭直觉的话，只能想到用上舌头舔舐。  
她将手移向对方的胯部扶住。人鱼也没有为难她，只是仍旧保持着手掌覆在手背上的姿势。比起口交，这样温柔紧密的接触更容易让她产生害羞的感情。于是，她将注意力放在了嘴上。她觉得自己有必要去了解男性敏感部位的知识了。  
硕大的鱼棒几乎占据了所有的空间，Erica只能努力地滑动舌头，让其紧贴着鱼棒。没过几秒，她突然理解到，这样的动作似乎与吃棒棒糖或者冰棒时十分相似，于是吸了一口口中的性器。Jade的喘息声传进了她的耳朵里。  
这可是与自慰有着天壤之别的体验。湿润、温暖，在海里，还是经由Jade自己的手，都不可能有这样的感受。他摁住Erica的后脑勺，支配着快感的来源。  
“フフ……说不定，Erica其实很擅长做爱。”  
少女无法回应他。配合着对方手中的节奏，在鱼棒深入时，用喉咙吮吸；当Jade抽出时，又用舌头缠绕着，像是不舍似的。溢出的口水顺着下巴滴落在地上，Erica的嘴亮晶晶的，看起来像是水果糖似的。  
虽然口交的技巧很是生疏，但Erica努力侍奉自己的样子让Jade觉得很是可爱。这难免让他产生想要使坏的想法。遵循着内心的快乐，他在加快抽动速度，让对方难以反应之际，在喉头瞬间释放出来。  
等Erica反应过来时，精液已经被吞进肚子里了。Jade这才松了手，放对方自由。Erica一手捂着嘴，一手按着肚子，强压反胃的呕吐感。胃部的抽搐还是让她吐出了一些胃液来。  
“这样可以了吧？”  
在她喘着气看向Jade时，又不得不接受事实——Jade精神好得很。  
“不和Ericaさん做爱的话，我不会罢休的。”  
“前辈你体力真好，真的是受伤的状态吗？”她理了下凌乱的刘海，看到人鱼颇有深意的笑容，只能自认倒霉，“那接下来还需要做什么呢？插入就好了吗？”  
“フフ，自然不止那样。我希望Ericaさん也能享受快乐。不然的话，随便拿根棍棒也能自慰。意义截然不同。”  
“你突然这么善解人意，很难让人相信……”  
“我认为自己对你挺温柔的。毕竟你接受了这一切，甚至称其具有价值，就连我想要迫害你的那一部分，从结果来说，都让你称心如愿。”  
Erica一边清理自己的嘴，一边听着Jade在那评价自己。  
“我可是走错一步就会死在那儿的， 而Jade前辈只会觉得那样很有意思。”  
“フフ，觉得讨厌吗？失去对你的感情这种事情，说不定还会发生。”  
“说不上什么讨厌，我会把想要的东西牢牢攥在手里，不介意斗个鱼死网破。”  
“我们在这方面很投缘呢。”  
Jade的笑容里包含着开心的成分，Erica也不去纠结已经结束的事件。两个远离“正常”的恋爱初心者，干着到处都能瞅见的俗气恋情，那才叫离谱。Erica重新看向自己的内部时，缺少的地方已经一点点被Jade的疯狂侵占了。  
Jade将Erica抱起来放在床上。她顺从地躺在单人床上，像只筋疲力尽的小鸟，但是酞蓝的眼睛里，是与她名字相符的无底欲望。就连Erica·Reyes自己也察觉不到、理解不了的感情。而Jade却很清楚她身上的变化，把那深埋于土地之下的根系挖掘出来的，就是他自己。  
“你的存在，真是令我困扰。”  
这个吻与以往不同，谁都没有将欲望藏起来。两人都为了主动权，将舌头探入对方的嘴中，像滕蔓的枝条一样，纠缠在一起。Erica环住Jade的脖子，为了从拿夺取更多，紧紧地抱着。她鲜有如此主动热情，他很是满意。  
暂且心满意足后，双唇才分离。轻抚着红肿的嘴唇，Jade再次露出笑容。  
“今天的Ericaさん很主动呢。”  
她想起了在瞭望台上发生的事情，开口道：“因为被Jade前辈抱着的感觉很舒服，被人拥抱的感觉……没有以前那么难受了。”  
“原来如此，你喜欢的话再好不过了。”  
他继而吻着她的眼睛，脸颊，接着是脖子。轻轻拉扯着银色的项链，在白皙的脖子上留下明显的标记，不管是宠物也好，还是恋人，他要做的事情都相差无几。  
“这么看，狗圈和你也很合适。生日的时候要不要送你做礼物呢？”  
“可以指定款式吗？我想让自己看起来贵重一点。”  
“フフ，可以期待一下。”  
解开魔法的束缚后，Erica的胸部呼之欲出。Jade看着柔软的乳肉，思考了几秒。  
“你还是不要男装了，我想天天看。”  
“但是，这是男校诶……会被青春期气血方刚的同学天天盯着看，说不定会在夜路上被袭击。”  
Jade听完后，叹了口气。  
“真是遗憾，那我就搬到旧破寮来吧。在你洗澡和睡觉的时候，让我欣赏一下。”  
“Jade前辈，你忘了自己是副寮长了吗？”  
他显得更加失望了。  
“我可以马上把副寮长的头衔摘下来，不过没有我的话，Azul是管不住Floyd的吧。真是头疼，怎么办才好呢？”  
他眯起眼睛，看着Erica。  
“前辈什么时候想看来找我就好，监禁是最后的结局了。现在还不是时候吧。”  
“フフ，那就这样约好了，好孩子。”  
Jade握住这沉甸甸的胸部，一边低下头吮吸着左边的乳头，一边伸手解开对方的皮带扣子探了进去，隔着微微湿润的内裤扣弄着。  
樱色的乳头因为充血挺立起来，变得越加敏感。她因快感挺起腰，直将乳房往他嘴里送。  
“唔……嗯，Jade前辈……啊！”  
Jade坏心眼地用自己的尖牙咬了下乳头，快感便像鞭子似的在她脊背上抽了一记。他的舌尖舔过被刺破的微小伤口时，下方的穴口里顿时涌出了不少爱液。他顺势拉开内裤，伸进了一根手指。  
“啊哈……不要、同时来啊——”  
她本能地蜷曲起双腿，夹住对方的手臂。  
“フフ，可Ericaさん的身体很喜欢这样。”  
这自然挡不住Jade的入侵，当他的手指一再伸入时，小穴就像是饥饿已久，吸着手指不放。  
另一边的乳尖被手指拉起，夹杂着疼痛的快感再一次随着神经击中了大脑。从她嘴里发出的不加掩饰的下流声响，像手指拨动着Jade情欲的丝线。他变本加厉地用拇指拨开肉芽的外皮，搓揉按压着。  
“Jade……Jade……”  
“哈……这才刚刚开始呢……这样就要高潮了吗？第一次就这样，难道说经常自慰么？”  
“不、我只是……”她捂住自己的脸，对这样的提问难以启齿，“我忍不住了……要、要去了——”  
小高潮之后，Erica的身子瘫软下来，和任人宰割的鱼肉似的。  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
他一边说着，一边将Erica的裤子脱得一干二净。爱液打湿了洁白的床单。  
“嗯……但是没有像这样……”  
“フフ，想象的对象是谁呢？”  
“我不想说……”  
“来，Ericaさん，请看着我的左眼。”  
“不要在这种地方用Unique魔法啊，太煞风景了！”  
“那么，回答呢？”  
“是Jade前辈……”她认命了，把自己的小秘密一股脑说了出来，“变回人鱼的Jade前辈。”  
“这可是……太令人兴奋了！没想到你会对我的真实形态感兴趣，不少人看到那么大的躯体，就会吓得一时无法动弹。更别说会有人想象交尾了，毕竟海鳝人鱼看起来和陆地上的蟒蛇很像吧，说不定一边做一边就会被绞死。还是说……”他异色瞳的双眼里闪烁着期待与疯狂的神色，“你就是期待那样的死亡呢？”  
“死法对我来说无所谓。我是觉得……Jade前辈，看起来很好吃……”  
“诶？”  
Jade完全没有想到会有这样的答案，少见地睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着她。  
“因为我还没有吃过人鱼，再说了，吃人鱼会犯法吧。但是真的好想尝一口啊，和Jade前辈做爱的话，还是能让我舔几口的吧……”  
Jade笑了起来，上翘的眼角很是好看。他似乎想保持住形象，还是在最后关头破了功。  
“那么下次就试试如何？只不过究竟是谁吃谁，可说不好。”  
Jade掰开她的双腿，让小腿靠在自己的肩膀上。现在，Erica就像一只小虾一样，身体被弯曲地压在床上，穴口就冲着他的脸。  
“等等，Jade前辈你不会是想……！”  
正如她预料的那样，Jade低下头，亲吻她的穴口。仅仅这样，Erica的身子便颤抖起来。他不光将涌出的爱液喝了下去，还用嘴唇包裹住挺立的肉芽。这样的角度，他正好还有余力去观察对方的表情。  
Erica双颊潮红，微微张开的嘴里，断断续续发出悦耳的呻吟。她拧紧的眉毛，又像是在忍受某种痛苦。Jade自然不会放过她，咬了下肉核。  
“啊啊——”  
她的惊叫在医务室回荡着。下身似乎变得沉重起来，Jade用快感将她身子搞得一团糟。这和舒服或快乐似乎挨不上边，腹部的肌肉紧绷起来，从小腹深处传来阵阵的疼痛。  
“痛、前辈……Jade前辈，停下……我下面好痛……”  
Jade还将长长的舌头伸了进去，品尝着独特的味道。小腹深处的抽痛，不知能用什么缓解。慌乱之中，她选择了最刺激的方式。她按着Jade的后脑勺，向着自己的小穴，希望能快点结束。  
“啊啊……别、别再折磨我了，嗯啊……又要去了——停下……求求你、停下啊——”  
再一次的高潮，让她无力地瘫在了床上。而Jade没有一点怜惜地用手指扒开穴口，确认Erica的小穴是否能完全吃下自己的巨物。他抬起自己的腰，用鱼棒挤开唇瓣，一点点沉下去。  
Jade感受到明显的阻碍。Erica没有任何能让自己放松下来的经验，还只进去了三分之一，穴口已经死死咬住鱼棒了。  
“嗯……Erica的小穴、很喜欢我呢……フフ，你这样引诱我……不小心玩坏了怎么办……哈啊……”  
“Jade前辈……轻点……已经，吃不下了……太大了……”  
她净是说着煽情挑拨的话语。鱼棒尽力挤开褶肉，开拓着未经人事的地方。用了些时间，他才将巨物全部送了进去。  
一瞬间，Erica仿佛是从梦中醒来过来。看见自己与Jade私密的地方，紧紧贴合在一起。  
“啊，我、我和Jade前辈在做爱？”  
“我可爱的Ericaさん已经兴奋到大脑烧糊涂了？是，看清楚了。”他摸着两人连接的地方，“我现在就在你的身体里。”  
说着，他开始慢慢抽动。没有缝隙地紧紧贴合在一起，温暖、柔软，让人兴奋却又安心的感受。  
Erica仍旧没有反应过来，只是觉得沉重的下腹被填满了。酥麻的、胀痛的感觉。  
在鱼棒经过某处的时候，身体又是一阵战栗。  
“Erica……哈……你的身体，真让人舒服……”  
“唔唔、前辈……太大了……不、不行的……”  
但Jade感觉到，肉壁正在向他索求着某物。快感同样催促着他加快速度，监督生的哀求简直是在火上浇油。  
“Ericaさん这样，我可是、哈啊……很困扰的。”  
Jade扶住她的腰，一手伸进她的嘴里搅动着。哀求变为了无意义的音节，如果再不让她闭嘴的话，他也不能保证自己不作出什么更加出格的事。  
“我现在、还舍不得让你坏掉……啊啊，我想到了……来生小稚鱼怎么样？”  
Erica摇着头抗议。  
有了这样的念头后，Jade一次次用力地顶撞着宫口。第一次就经受人鱼这样粗暴的性爱，她的眼前开始冒出噼里啪啦的火花来。床架像是在替她哀嚎似的，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
为了将自己的注意力从下体转移，Erica抓着Jade的手，开始吸吮起手指来。  
“哈姆……啾……qia……bai……唔嗯嗯嗯——”  
她发出含糊不清的声音，又被快感打断了话语。Jade还是把手指抽了出来。Erica就身躯就被折叠在角落里，变成煮熟的小虾米了。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯~Jade前辈……我喘不过气了……哈啊啊……快、快结束吧……我受不了了——“  
“フフ，Erica……你似乎已经做好怀孕的准备了，小穴里面可是吸得很紧呢。”  
“不、不是的！嗯嗯、哈啊……啊、我还、还没有，嗯嗯，想要孩子啊！”  
这样的语言刺激，似乎让她更加兴奋了，小穴里面一缩一缩，像是要把对方榨干似的。Jade感觉在她的身体里也快撑不住了，索性不再挑逗她，加快了抽送的速度。  
在两人的喘息中，Jade将精液满满注入了Erica的身体里。看着对方已经到了极限，还是将她的双腿从肩膀上放了下来。白浊的液体从还未完全闭合的小穴里流了出来。  
Erica捂着肚子，又是浑身酸痛，这次变成她躺在病床上头动不了了。而她的肚子还很不会看场面地叫起来。本来一天就没怎么吃东西，疯狂逃命后，又是这样高强度的床上运动。耗精力耗体力，也顾不上什么面子，就让肚子在那叫唤了。  
“一天二十四小时随时都能进食的Ericaさん，又肚子饿了？”  
咕噜噜，咕噜噜的声响一直从肚子里冒出来。  
“不，我不饿。我现在要睡觉了，麻烦前辈自己再找一张床。”  
她扒拉着掉在地上的薄被子，准备休息了。只是着肚子还不准备放过她。  
“真可惜，我本来还想做海鲜蘑菇烩饭的。”  
听到菜名，Erica适时地探出头来。  
“真的吗？”  
“是真的。”他捡起两人随意丢在地上的衣物，把Erica的挑了出来，“来，我帮你把衣服穿好。”  
实在没什么力气，她就被对方摆弄着穿好了衣服。  
“来，我们走吧。”  
但她一动，就觉得腰疼。于是，Jade就背着她，带着畅快的心情，向着咖啡厅的方向走去。


End file.
